Triple Celebrations
by Ai-Chwan
Summary: Crack!Lucy and Laxus are getting married...Mirajane and Freed too?Wait-there's another surprise? First fanfic, may be stupid. R&R Please...Don't read if you don't want to... T.T


**_Summary:__ Lucy and Laxus are getting married... Mirajane and Freed too? Wait - there's another surprise?_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro-sensei does, and I'm only borrowing the characters.  
_**

**_P.S; I'm not good with describing things/people, so I'll leave everything up to your imaginations.  
_**

* * *

_**Triple celebrations**_

_**O.O  
**_

"That one goes there! This one has to be next to the stage! Careful with that one! Natsu! Gray! Stop fighting and help!" Erza was barking shouting orders at her fellow guildmates and telling Natsu and Gray to stop fighting and help.

"Erza! Where do you want this and which decoration goes with it?" asked Cana pointing at a long table and a few decorations on top of it.

Erza quickly replied, "Put it next to where Jet is standing, and I'd choose the flower in the middle. But if you can, tie them all on a silver ribbon, though the colours will clash" Erza said simply stating her opinion and pointing out where to put the long table.

Erza wanted the best, so did the others, as they will be celebrating, not one, but two very important events of Fairy Tail, and that is, the wedding of Lucy Heartfilia with Laxus Dreyar and Mirajane Strauss with Freed Justine.

"Hey, Levy! Have you seen Lucy? Heey, Leeevyyy!" Erza said calling a certain blue-haired mage.

Just then, Lisanna appeared and said, "I'm sorry, Erza. If you're searching for Levy and Lucy, they're gone, with Mira-nee to pick up the wedding dresses, along with the accessories and the bridesmaids' dress and also the bouquets, so, sorry!" she profusely apologised at the red headed mage.

Erza lets out a deep sigh and mumbled, "_Sigh~_ Seriously, they should've told me if they were going to pick up the dresses,". She massaged her temple and remembered about what happened a month before.

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

Just as another day in Fairy Tail, the place was as hectic as usual(with loud noises and constant bickering, that is). Until a fidgety Laxus came walking to a group of mages dilly dallying around like normal. **(Laxus hit his head somewhere! Hard!)**

Laxus began to talk, so everyone stopped doing what they're doing and stared. After all, it's rare to see a _very_ powerful mage to be _that _nervous.

Of course, everyone knew that the only reason he went to that table was because of his girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia. They have been going out for a month. No one knew about this until Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza broke into her house _again_ and was shocked to see one Laxus and their teammate and best friend was making out on the bed.

Natsu was first to break the silence. He was furious about the scene that he saw. Gray was prepared to freeze Laxus to death. Happy was speechless and remained silent while Erza tried to keep herself composed, at least until Laxus said; "What?" and glared at them as if they were annoying bugs (In Laxus' opinion, yes). Lucy too, kept quiet until Erza regained her composure and demanded an explanation from the two blondes.

"S-See? This i-is w-why we k-kept it a-as a s-secret," Lucy said, stuttering after getting an earful from Erza. Laxus just stayed calm while keeping himself alive after getting hit by the sharp glares of Natsu and Gray.

Natsu was getting impatient and said, or, screamed, "Laxus! What did you do to my—I mean—our Lucy?" "Yeah—wait—what?" Happy said. '_Did I just misheard that?_' Lucy thought, then Erza said, "Did I Just misheard that?" like she knew wheat Lucy is thinking.

"What's wrong with doing it? It's not unusual for a couple anyway," Laxus replied warily. Lucy snapped out of it and said: "And I am not yours, Natsu!" at Natsu angrily.

Sick and tired of this, Lucy kicked everyone out, excluding Laxus and said(shouted), " **GET OUT! I'M TRYING TO HAVE SOME PRIVACY AND YOU GUYS **_**STILL**_** INVADE THE ONLY TIME I HAVE FOR PAMPERING MYSELF? WHAT THE** **F**[_beeeeep_]**?**"

The angry Lucy made Natsu, Gray, Happy, _and_ Erza shrink and was barely able to squeak "A-Aye!" and scampered off. Probably to the guild.

Lucy, feeling satisfied, said, "Now! Laxus?"

"Yeah?"

Lucy smiled and cheerfully said, "Let's continue at where we left out, shall we?"

Laxus grinned **(Imagine that)** and replied, "Gladly,"

And so, the couple continued what they were doing not caring about the annoyed neighbours. **(No, I will not describe it)**

...

* * *

**One month later, or so it seems...**

Another day at Fairy Tail... fighting idiots... blablabla...

Laxus came over at Team Natsu's usual table and stood there for 15 minutes and said nothing. This made the people sitting at the table feel uneasy.

Lucy, not noticing the atmosphere, said, "So... Laxus. What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Umm... uhh..." Laxus looked around and mumbled, "Can we talk somewhere else?"

"...Okay...?" Lucy replied and looked at Laxus confusedly.

"Come," Laxus said while motioning to Lucy to follow him up to the second floor, then looked back and glared at the obviously interested guildmates while mouthing 'Follow us and I guaranty you won't live to see tomorrow,'

Most of them was backing away while some just stared in amusement **(Mira, Levy, Cana and the likes)**

...Everyone waited for a couple of minutes.

Then they heard a loud and happy squeal. Moments later the saw two figures going down the stairs. Lucy skipped on the stairs cheerfully while smiling up to her ears while humming a happy tune.

Laxus was following her from behind, rubbing his ears**(Effects of the loud squeal, duh!)**, though he has a satisfied look flashed on his face.

Everyone had question marks on their head. Literally. They were confused and as soon as they realised it Natsu, along with Gray, Erza, Happy, Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna and Juvia dashed towards the second floor, pushing each other off to see what happened.

The lights were off and there was no traces of sunlight being able to break in, as there was no windows.

No one blinked. They stared at a certain part of the place. Their eyes were wide.

They were speechless.

That one part of the floor was astonishingly... beautiful? Elegant? No—Romantic. The space was oddly romantic.

There was a table with table settings for a romantic dinner for two. There was a rose, a white rose, on a plate. A cart filled with delicious looking food was placed next to the table. There was also an opened letter and an opened box on a tray on the cart. The thing that surprised them was the fact that the surrounding area, about a few steps from them, was like a flower field with a mini gazebo in the middle. The table was on the small gazebo while the small flower field that surrounded it glowed a faint light that was enough for everyone to see the whole scenery.

Erza gasped as she snapped back to reality and mumbled, "...Oh my..." and blushed a little.

Natsu, Gray and Happy just stood there, admiring **(staring in disbelief) **the whole place.

Levy, Lisanna and Mirajane was giggling in amazement and a faint '_Kyaaa~_' and '_How romantic~_' could be heard.

Juvia, on the other case, had her imaginations running wild. She blushed as she thought about what happened here. She then recreate her imaginations and thought about Gray and how he will romantically said, "_Juvia Lockser, will you marry me?..._". Juvia's face was even redder. The she ran downstairs covering her face with her hands while little blotches of red liquid **(blood from a nosebleed, of coarse) ** stained the floor.

Following Juvia's footsteps, the rest of the gang ran down the stairs and searched frantically for two certain blondes.

"Over here!" Lucy shouted, waving her hands at the group of mages.

The mages ran towards Lucy. Natsu was about to start yelling but was cut off by Lucy.

Lucy was excited, but calmed down when she remembered about her fellow confused comrades. She said, cutting Natsu off, "Guys! Can you believe it? Laxus proposed!"

Levy, Lisanna and Mirajane squealed gleefully while smiling to their ears. "Its about time!" Levy said. "I have been waiting for this," Lisanna nodded in agreement. "So? When will the wedding be?" Mirajane asked.

Erza was stuttering but managed to say, "O-omigod! I-I-I c-congratulate y-you! I-I'm s-still a n-novice s-so please t-t-treat me w-well..." while blushing madly. She had those spiral thingies as her eyes. **(Just think about Erza's condition when Bisca told her that she married Alzack)**

Natsu, Gray and Happy was dumbfounded.

"What?"

"...Laxus proposed,"

"_**What?**_"

"_**I said, Laxus proposed!**_" Lucy screamed as she was getting impatient with their denseness and stupidity.

Unfortunately, Lucy's scream could be heard by everyone in the guild.

Some eyes widened. Some squealed gleefully. Some dropped what they were holding. A certain brunette choked on her beer. A certain old man **(Master Makarov)** snickered as he watch his '_children_' and their unbelievably amusing reactions. Laxus too, was snickering.

"..."

"... How are we s'pose to react?" someone asked.

"...Like how you guys would normally do? Y'know, throw a party or something," Lucy shrugged.

"..."

They tried covering their nervousness and shouted, "_**YEAH! Congrats!**_" Some whistles could also be heard.

Lucy smiled. She thought, '_Typical Fairy Tail reaction,_' then shrugged it off.

"Now lets' get this party started!" Master said, appearing from the rail of the second floor.

"Hold on!"

The party was halted by a certain rune mage, whose name coincidentally was Freed Justine.

" I am proposing to you, Mirajane Strauss! Will you marry me?" He said.

The said Mirajane blushed but still smiled kindly and said, "I accept! Do you know how long I've been waiting?"

Freed paused for a moment then said, "...Duly noted,"

Everyone laughed it off and cheered for the new husband-and-wife-to-be.

"Wait!"

Everyone quieted down and averted their eyes to Freed, glaring at him for disturbing their happy moments.

"As I was saying, I _**insist**_ on having my wedding on the same time and day as Laxus, as it is also convenient that it will save money rather than spend more money for another wedding, so I _**insist**_ to have the wedding together," Freed continued.

The mages rolled their eyes thinking, '_Figures,_'. They thought about the same thing and rolled their eyes again when they saw Freed's sparkling eyes and tightened fist which he raised up during his reasoning.

Mirajane giggled while Evergreen said, "_hmph_. As expected for a _Raijjinshuu_," while showing a satisfied look on her face.

"...As expected for a loyal Laxus follower," Lucy commented.

Surely _most_ of everyone knew what Lucy meant. Who doesn't know about Freed's endless loyalty towards Laxus? _Everyone_ knows that Freed is Laxus' biggest fan.

Everyone started cheering again until they were cut off, _again_.

"_**What?**_"the guild said harshly, but immediately took it back and shrunk when they realised it was the Titania this time.

"I somehow just realised that we still hadn't plan anything for the wedding. I as a fellow friend, and family, will take the responsibility for planning the wedding and making sure everything goes well. I may be a novice but I would want to be of even a little help to my _nakama_ as I have already regarded them as the dear sisters that I never had. As stated, I would like to volunteer as the wedding-planner for the wonderful event that we will be having. Any objections? Or perhaps questions?" Erza explained.

The rest of the guild shook their head vigorously.

Looking pleased, Erza muttered, "Good," while smiling.

Master was laughing heartily and said, "Now, now! Let's continue where we left off. And thank you, Erza. We very much appreciate your good deeds. I'm sure they are rejoicing right now," Master shifted his eyes to the squealing girls **(Lucy and Mirajanne, topped with Levy and Lisanna) **and gave the Titania a reassuring smile and thumbs up.

On the next day, the preparations begin, and everyone was busy since then...

_**~Flashback Ends~**_

* * *

Erza let out a sigh. Remembering the memories of squealing girls and party people.

Not wasting anytime, Erza quickly managed the work that was stunted that she left while having her head in the clouds.

Erza quickly, but nicely finished the menu, reception, seating arrangements, ordering ingredients for the menu, ordering extra ingredients for the menu, ordering some more ingredients in case Natsu ate all of the food, ordering some baking supplies for the kitchen as Erza would constantly order a strawberry cake for relieving her fatigue every three **(thirty, or at least that was how much whole cakes Kinana (could) bake in a day)** times a day, and such.

* * *

_**~Time skip to the wedding day~**_

It is now the fateful day that will tie two couples of Fairy Tail together forever **(Or until a divorce)**.

Erza was at the reception while the two brides and their Maid of Honors were still in the brides' dressing room, putting on the makeup and doing their hair, or something.

Erza left the reception to Gajeel, who unwillingly took over as the Titania threatened him.

'_If you don't stay and take care of things here, I swear I will cut you to pieces until you're just a piece of crap and I'll make it __**painful**__ enough to make you cry in your grave ,Got that?' _He grimaced at the thought of her and obeyed her orders so that he won't die an early and painful death, courtesy of Erza.

Gajeel looked at his partner, Panther Lily, and said, "I think I just lost a couple of years of my life,"

Panther Lily sweat dropped and nodded at Gajeel's statement.

* * *

**Brides' dressing room... 10 minutes before Lucy/Mira walk down the aisle...**

"Lucy, Mira, are you done yet? You've got another ten minutes," Erza said after knocking the door for a few times.

"W-wait—kyaaa!" Lucy said then stumbled before coming over to the door. Luckily Capricorn was there to save her from falling down at the nick of time. Since Lucy's father weren't there **(Well, he was in his grave, after all...)**, Capricorn volunteered to be the substitute instead.

"Lucy-sama, I told you to be careful. Be sure not to trip when you walk to your future husband," Capricorn said in his usual tone.

Lucy decided to pretend that she didn't hear it and replied, "Yes, yes. _Geez~_ You're not my mother. You're taking things to seriously here. Cut me some slack~" Lucy laughed happily and gave a reassuring smile to the goat spirit.

"Lucy-sama..."

"Hmm?"

"...You've got three minutes to get ready,"

"...Huh...?"

Lucy looked at the clock that was hanged on the wall. Her eyes widened and hastily ran out of the room. Mirajane was ready behind the doors. Levy was behind her carrying the flower bouquets. Erza was already gone as she went to check back on everything, from the beginning of her very long to-do list to the end. The list seemed to reach the floor but no one was surprised, after all, they _are_ holding a double wedding.

Levy felt like crying when she saw Lucy running, as she knew about Lucy's current condition. She made a mental note to tuck Lucy in bed for a whole day afterwards.

Levy wiped the sweats off Lucy. Then, got in position. Lisanna was eager and nervous at the same time, though it wasn't her that was about to get married.

After a few last minute adjustments **(Makeup, tugging the dress, fix the position of the headpiece, etc.)**, The huge double door finally opened, revealing two brides, followed by the Maid of Honors, the flower girls **(Wendy and Asuka)**, and the cats.

Everyone that was seated either stood up, or just stare as a sign of being mesmerized by their beauty. Mr. Jason of _Weekly Sorcerer _was taking pictures while shouting, "Cool! Cool! Cool!" the whole time. Everyone there was bothered by it but decided to let it go since the reporter is putting the scoop of the wedding on the cover of the next issue of _Weekly Sorcerer_.

Because of certain circumstances, Master Makarov arrived late and dashed towards the brides. He was supposed to accompany the two girls but forgot about the arrangements of the ceremony. When he remembered that Capricorn was accompanying Lucy, he stopped next to Mirajane. He was in a hurry but managed to remember the procedures of the ceremony, Lucy-Laxus first , then Mira-Freed.

When Lucy had arrived at the altar, she saw Laxus grinning like an idiot with the thoughts of marrying Lucy. The priest said all the crap things that priests always say when someone's getting married, then asked the long awaiting question to the couple.

"Laxus Dreyar , do you take Lucy Heartfilia as your wife and protect her from danger as long as you are alive?"

"I do,"

"Lucy Heartfilia, do you take Laxus Dreyar as your husband and will take care of his wellbeing as long as you are capable of?"

"I do," Tears of joy could be seen on her cheeks. Thank goodness Levy convinced her to use the waterproof makeup she bought during one of their many shopping sprees.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," The priest said and nodded. Laxus leaned forward, kissed Lucy for exactly ten seconds and slipped a wedding ring on Lucy's ring finger on her right hand.

Proceeding to the next couple, Mirajane and Freed.

The same thing was said and they replied "I do,". Freed was looking a little embarrassed when the priest said the last line.

Mirajane too, was silently letting a little bit of the so-called tears of joy and giggled a little when the usually composed Freed almost dropped the wedding ring after kissing Mirajane. His face was as red as a tomato. Elfman, for some reason is crying, and at the same time, spouting nonsense about being a man when you're getting married.

After that, they all moved to Fairy Tail to have the wedding party. The wedding gifts was put on a table under the stage. Lucy and Laxus was feeding each other with the selections of food. Mirajane was happily teasing her husband about his innocence.

Everyone was having fun, until Kinana burst out of the kitchen and searched frantically for Erza. She shouted, "Erza! This is bad! The cake shop won't be able to deliver the cake due to a critical emergency!"

Erza furrowed her eyebrows, and said, "What? Now what do we do?"

Just then, a smile decorated Lucy's and Mirajane's already-beautiful face. They glanced at each other and nodded. Their smile got wider and in unison, said, "We'll be right back~" and skipped gleefully towards the kitchen.

The rest of the guild waited patiently and silently.

Ten minutes past... Their friends from other guilds **(Such as Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus)** broke in the door.

There was no reaction from the people of Fairy Tail, so they quietly took a sit and joined the waiting party.

Twenty minutes past... still nothing. They all began to stretch and sit in other positions that seemed comfortable for them.

Thirty minutes past... Forty...

_**BAM!**_

The kitchen door was slammed open and a cart with a gigantic cake came out, followed by two figures who were pushing the cart.

The two girls was Lucy and Mirajane. They were slightly dirty due to the flour stuck on their hair and traces of egg yolks on their wedding dresses.

They looked shaggy, but since they were natural beauties, it doesn't look bad.

The guests of the party gasped when they spotted the cake and the bakers.

Lucy called Virgo and asked for clothes. When they finished changing, they started pushing the cart again.

"This cake is made by the two of us, with love, as a present to all of you for working hard to make this successful, and to ourselves, as wedding present from each other. Erza's piece is the biggest one, because she planned everything so well and might as well give her something in return," Lucy explained after pushing the cart all the way up the stage, with the help of their husbands.

Lucy and Mirajane put their plans in action and received some grateful cries from their guildmates , as well as a bone-crushing loving hug from a certain touched Erza.

"Idiots! We did this for you as fellow family members! We did not need something in return! But we'll still take the cake!" someone said.

Lucy chuckled and then remembered something."Guys! I have an important announcement to make! I couldn't keep this to myself and just had to tell you, my dear family, that you are up for another surprise!"

Lucy took a deep breath and said, "Guys, I'm pregnant,"

The guild quieted down.

"W-what...?" Natsu asked confusingly and nervously. Gray dropped his drink, Happy was shocked to the point that he can't move, and Erza blushed and spilled her cake.

"...I'm pregnant?" Lucy repeated the thing she said, but ended it with a question mark.

"How long has it been?" Cana asked.

"...About... 2 months? "

Much to everyone's surprise, Levy didn't show any reaction at all, as she was first to know about it. Mirajane and Lisanna somehow eavesdropped their conversation but got caught off guard when Lucy, or Gemini, surprised them from behind.

"..."

"_**YEAH! THIS CALLS FOR A TRIPLE CELEBRATION!**_" someone shouted.

"_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!**_"

They partied all night, except for the people from outside the guild.

Jason was still there, full of energy, taking pictures here and there, and interviewing the people there **(That wasn't drunk or passed out)**.

Lucy smiled while scanning through the crowd, chuckling when she remembered what the party was for. '_For me, Mirajane, Laxus, Freed, and my baby..._' She thought.

Erza was watching Lucy the whole time, without her knowing. She was filled with happiness and satisfaction when her fellow friend is happy.

Lucy noticed Erza's stare and came to her and said, "Sooo... Erza. When will yours be?"

Erza was confused and just said, "...Huh?"

"Oh, stop it. Everyone knows that you like Jellal, so I'm asking, on behalf of everyone, when will you and Jellal get married?" Lucy said teasingly, and earned a hard punch by a flustered Erza.

_**END**_


End file.
